Waddly "Walrus" Whatever
Waddly "Walrus" Whatever is a penguin who used to be the president of Duck Island from 1962 to 1970. Now, he is the minister of foreign affairs of Duck Island, an EQF agent and an EDSQAF (Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force) agent. Background Waddly "Walrus" Whatever hatched on the year 1940, in New Duck City, Duck Island. However, while he was 3 years old, his family moved to Duck City. Some time later, when Waddly was 5 years old, they moved to Quack Lake City, and after that, when Waddly was 6 years old, they moved back to New Duck City. When he was young, he went to school. He didn't like school. After he finished school, he became a politician and joined the Penguin Party. Unlike most of the other politicians, he didn't go to an university before that. In 1960, Waddly also joined the Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF). Currently, he is still working for it, and he sometimes goes on top secret missions because of that. Also, Waddly "Walrus" Whatever joined the Duckish army. Biography During the first elections that Waddly took part of, he was elected to be the minister of foreign affairs. However, some years later, in 1962, he was elected to the position of president of Duck Island. He was the president until 1970 (he won a second term in 1966). In 1963, Waddly "Walrus" Whatever married Waddlia Nobodycares after dating her for some time. In 1965, Waddlia laid an egg, and some time later, Waddlepenguin (the father of Waddler) hatched. In 1996, three years before the Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Waddly retired from the army. In 2016, Waddly was invited to join the EQF. He joined. Some time later, he was also elected to be the minister of foreign affairs of Duck Island again. He is currently working as the minister, as well. Involvement Waddly "Walrus" Whatever is involved in the politics of Duck Island. He has been involved in the politics for a long time. Waddly "Walrus" Whatever has also been involved in some of the secret missions of the EDSQAF (Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force) and the EQF. While he was a soldier in the Duckish Army, he was involved in some military operations, as well. However, all of them were minor ones, because the Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island started in the year 1949, while Waddly was 9 years old, and ended in 1953, while Waddly was 13 years old; and the Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island started in 1999, three years after Waddly retired from the army. Personality Most of the time, Waddly acts like most of the other penguins. He likes to waddle around and meet new friends. Sometimes, he tells them to vote for him during the next elections. For some reason, Waddly hates most Khanz Penguins and is very angry at them for creating Khanzem and causing the Khanzem War to happen, despite not being a High Penguin. Abilities and weaknesses One of Waddly's abilities is that he is very good at being a minister of foreign affairs, which is very useful because he is a minister of foreign affairs. He is also good at being a president. His biggest weakness is that he is afraid of grizzly bears, and he will run away as soon as he sees one. Quotes *"Hi, I m Waddly "Walrus" Whatever." *"I am the minister of foreign affairs of Duck Island." *"Formerly, I used to be the president of Duck Island." Trivia *He is the first penguin to be the president of Duck Island. *He is Waddler Whatever's grandfather. See also *Duck Island *Waddler Whatever Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Duck Island Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins Category:Politicians